


(want your love) i'm an addict

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [8]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gen, Gender-Neutral V (Cyberpunk 2077), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MY USUAL MO AT THIS POINT, Smoking, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Soft V (Cyberpunk 2077), They're In Love Your Honor, as in johnny and v are in their own bodies and FINE, i'm taking canon and snapping it's neck before i shove it in the dumpster where it belongs, let johnny and v get the happy ending they deserve together 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: “This is your fault,” they mutter.The rockerboy chuckles, smoke curling from his mouth and into the night air at the action as he turns his head lazily towards them. “What did I do this time?”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	(want your love) i'm an addict

**Author's Note:**

> [yet another tumblr inspired prompt](https://the-delicate-disaster.tumblr.com/post/643337569443184640/johnny-and-v-shotgunning-thats-it-that-the)
> 
> enjoy chooms 
> 
> Title is a lyric from _A.I._ by OneRepublic.

One of the few bad habits that V has picked up from Johnny is definitely smoking. Before the rockerboy, taking a drag of nicotine never appealed to them much. Sure, they experimented when they were barely a teen, but their lungs didn’t quite agree with the idea, hacking the moment they took that first drag and they figured it wasn’t worth it.

But when Johnny became a somewhat permanent figure in their then short life, they had only smoked because one) it stopped his constant bitching for a few minutes and two) a wave of... _peace_ washed over them.

_After_ they coughed on the first few inhales of course.

“ _Fucking amateur,_ ” the rockerboy had sneered before instructing the mercenary how to properly smoke without leaving them gasping for air. Each time after was easier, until it became a reflex for V.

Maybe because they smoked more often when the situation got too tense for them. Or maybe it was Johnny’s construct taking them over. Probably both.

That’s not much of a worry now, five months after Mikoshi. Five months after they discovered that Arasaka actually kept Johnny’s body on ice all these years. Five months since Alt placed V’s own engram onto the chip, overwriting _themselves_ , which was, and still _is_ , weird to think about.

Now, here they were, out in the middle of the Badlands beneath a darkened sky, V perched on the hood of the Porsche and Johnny leaned against it beside them. A lit cigarette was held between two silver digits of his cyberhand, the light making the chrome shine orange in the dark of night. His organic hand had been tugged onto V’s thigh, their fingers tracing Johnny’s tattoos, blemishes, and scars, committing each imperfection to their mind, their own smoke finished long ago.

V used to hate silence, but with Johnny, they have grown to love it. Brought the same sort of peace that smoking did, an activity the two had taken less of because the stress wasn’t as high strung like before but the craving was still there. 

When it got to be too much, when bubblegum and lollipops and candy couldn’t quell the feeling, they would come out here, far from the bright lights and never ending noise of Night City, to something calmer and quieter, air a bit more clearer, and just... _be_.

But sometimes, even one smoke couldn’t satisfy V’s craving.

They flick the middle of Johnny’s palm, their lips twisting into a frown, brow furrowing. “This is your fault,” they mutter.

The rockerboy chuckles, smoke curling from his mouth and into the night air at the action as he turns his head lazily towards them. “What did I do this time?”

V looks up to glare at him. “Nicotine craving is all your fault, dickbag.”

Johnny huffs, lips quirking up with his amusement. “Sorry,” he replies, both knowing he really isn’t. “Find a new addiction, then. Maybe sucking my cock?”

The merc rolls their eyes fondly. “That’s _your_ addiction.” They pause, looking thoughtful. “Though, it _does_ keep you from talking for awhile.”

“See,” the rockerboy grins, a silver finger tapping the cigarette where ash falls to the dirt below. “Win, win for us both.”

V hums before shaking their head. “’M not one for exhibition like you if a craving comes along while we’re out and about in NC.”

“Shame,” Johnny mutters before his hand lifts to take a long drag.

V smiles. “For you.”

They blink, watching as Johnny pulls his hand away from their lap, only to reach up and grab their chin gently, tilting it up as he shifts forward to lean down and press his lips against theirs. Their eyes slip close at the familiar action, mouth opening by reflex. They frown though as Johnny exhales into their mouth before pulling away, V’s eyes opening to see him grinning at them, wisps of smoke trailing from his mouth.

They exhale slowly and a cloud of smoke goes with it.

“Really?” they ask, struggling to fight off their smile despite trying to sound unimpressed.

Johnny shrugs one shoulder, his light grip on their chin moving to settle on the nape of their neck, his forehead pressing against theirs. “Trying to help you get rid of that craving.”

“With yourself,” V says dryly. One hand reaches out, fingers curling and tugging on the belt loop of his pants. Johnny pulls away only so he can move to stand between their legs, crowding V as he gets in their space, organic hand setting on the car’s hood by their leg.

He takes another drag before flicking the butt to the dirt, stamping it out with the toe of his boot mindlessly. “It’s working, isn’t it?” he questions, smile wide and smug, smoke escaping with it.

V laughs softly, hands reaching up to fist into his jacket to pull him closer, Johnny’s hands taking all his weight on the hood as he goes forward with the momentum. “Shut up and kiss me again, jackass.”

The rockerboy hums teasingly, resisting the last bit of distance as V tries to kiss him. “Keep up the name calling and I’m goin’ to change my mind, no matter how nice you ask.”

“Oh. Excuse me.” V clears their throat and bats their eyes, tone a few pitches higher. “ _Oh, Mr. Silverhand. Please show me what that legendary mouth of yours do?_ ”

Brown eyes narrow sharply, hands moving to grip V’s thighs tightly, dragging them down the hood until they’re flat on their back, Johnny hovering over them. “I’ll do more than that, sweetheart,” he growls, a promise in his tone.

V grins, breathless. “Promise?”

Mechanical and flesh fingers are already dipping beneath the waistband of V’s jeans, tugging the material down. Johnny gives them a hungry and heated look. “For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/)


End file.
